


We’re Going to Stanford

by gayenid



Series: Logan Winchester - sister fic [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8 year old logan, Character Death, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Original Character - Freeform, Pilot Episode, Reunion, Sam and Dean are parents, Winchester Sister, and brothers, appreciate me, episode rewrite, isnt that cute, logan has visions, logan is a SMARTASS, logans nickname is bug, send me an inbox message if you got ?s, spn300, supernatural sisfic, this took me days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Logan Winchester does not have a normal life at eight years old. She knows monsters exist and can use a weapon. When her Dad goes missing, her and her brother Dean seek out Sam from college in hopes he’ll help.Season 1, Episode 1 “Pilot” rewrite.





	We’re Going to Stanford

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!! in honor of supernatural’s 300th episode tonight (wHAT) i decided to write my original character, logan, into the pilot!! i really hope you guys like this it took me DAYS! my fingers hurt :P if u have any questions please ask! and leave kudos and nice comments! love y’all

The backseat of a ‘67 Chevy Impala was not the bed Logan Winchester thought she’d be sleeping on tonight. The unpaved roads leading the car to California caused uncomfortable bumps which left the girl tossing and turning for a better position to lay in. Sleep finally came over her, and big brother Dean smiled as he saw her peacefully resting in his rear view mirror. The last thing Dean muttered before carrying Logan out of the motel room and into the Impala was, “We’re getting Sam.”

Logan wasn’t entirely sure what he meant, since her eight year old mind believed her other brother Sam never wanted to see Dean or their father ever again. But, John was missing, hunter missing. He was in danger, and the siblings needed an extra hand if they wanted to find him alive.

Sam left for college a few years back, when little Logan was only six. She remembered hearing John’s shouts that he was “dishonoring the family.” Dean was interfering, making sure the pair didn’t kill each other that night. Dean was angry, too, but he also wanted Sam to escape the hunting life, as he did with Logan. He knew it was inevitable though, since his sister has already seen too many harsh situations, and John taught her how to shoot a gun at a mere five years old. The night ended with a door slamming and tears staining the younger Winchester’s face because she just wanted the screaming to end. Dean was quick to her side, shushing and stroking her hair in an act of comfort.

“It’s gonna be okay, bug. I promise,” Dean whispered into her hair. “Let’s get to bed.”

That was the only memory Logan could remember from that night. Ever since, her, Dean, and their father had been traveling around the United States in hopes to pick up on the demon’s trail that killed their mother. Logan only knew the story because of the boys, though they hoped she’d never find out. Eight years prior, when Logan was only half a year old, a demon came into her room, tricked her mother, and killed her in a fire that destroyed the Winchester’s family home. John had been off the deep end afterwards, and since Dean and Sam were old enough to do more challenging hunts, they aided him. 

Logan was just there, an extra person the three had to take care of. Dean and Sam worried about their baby sister, afraid she would remember these haunting memories and that it would affect her later in life. So far, Logan only asks questions when necessary, and knows if she needs to use a gun in order to protect her family, she must use it.

Dean doesn’t wake Logan up when he pulls up next to an apartment building on Stanford’s campus. He figured she needed her rest, especially since she’d been worried sick about John. He locked the door and sneakily entered through an open window. A scuffle ensues and sure enough, Dean has Sam pinned to the ground. 

“Woah, easy, tiger,” Dean lets out a chuckle.

Sam’s surprised to say the least. “Dean? You scared the crap outta me.”

Dean’s laughing this time. “That’s cause you’re out of practice.” Suddenly, Dean is now the one pinned to the floor. “Or not. Get off me.”

Sam sticks his hand out and helps his brother up. “Dean, what the hell are you doing here?” He asks genuinely. 

“I was looking for a beer,” Dean replies as he slaps Sam on the chest. He notices Sam’s gotten a few inches taller. 

A blonde woman turns on a light, revealing herself to the brothers. Sam introduces her as Jessica, and Dean can’t help but become flirty. But he then remembered that he was here for a family emergency, and the pair needed to leave as soon as possible.

“I’m just here to talk about some private family business,” Dean explains, and Sam has a furrow in his eyebrow.

“Well, anything you want to say you can say it in front of the both of us.”

“Alright. Dad hasn’t been home in a few days.”

“So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He’ll stumble back in sooner or later.”

“Dad’s on a hunting trip, and he hasn’t been home in a few days.” Dean is stern this time, and Sam’s face falls.

“Jess, excuse us.” Sam speaks before leading Dean out of his apartment. 

“Come on, you can’t just break in my room in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you.” Sam’s frustrated, and Dean knew he’d be, but this was important and he had to convince his brother that they needed to leave.

“You’re not hearing me, Sammy,” Dean’s about to bring Logan up, certain Sam will change his mind with his little sister in the picture. “Dad’s missing, and I need you to help us find him.”

“Us? Is Logan with you?” Sam asks with concern present in his tone. “I thought you promised me you’d take her to Bobby’s and not drag her along with you guys on hunts anymore. She’s only eight years old!”

“I can’t just ship her off somewhere, Sam! You know how messed up she was when you left? I had to be there for her.”

“So you’re saying I wasn’t? I just want her to be okay, Dean.”

“I get that, so come with us. She’ll be happy to know you’re here,” The eldest brother crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for a response from the middle sibling. 

“Okay, fine, I’ll go. But I have to be back first thing Monday.” Sam let out a small sigh.

“What’s first thing Monday?” Dean turned towards his brother, eyes full of confusion.

Sam rubs a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. “I have an interview.”

“What, a job interview? Skip it,” Dean was quick to respond. He didn’t want to lose Sam that easily. 

“It’s a law school interview, and it’s my entire future on a plate.” Sam emphasized the word future, meaning he was going to go back to college after this was over. He was going to leave Dean and Logan alone again, to deal with their father and his ridiculous antics. 

“Law school?” Law school meant more years of schooling. More years of Sam being in California while the other two are god knows elsewhere.

“Do we have a deal or not?” Sam was growing inpatient. Dean knew he wanted to get back to his girlfriend as soon as possible, an apple pie life. He sent a nod Sam’s way.

Sam nodded back and headed back inside to pack up. A few minutes later, he stepped back out and locked the door behind him. It was then he spotted his baby sister sleeping in the backseat. His eyes glowed with joy, noticing how much Logan had grown in the past two years. He quietly opened the door to the back and gently shook his sister awake. Logan’s eyes opened slowly, registering her surroundings, and that her other big brother was only a couple inches away.

“Sammy!” She exclaimed as she jumped up, careful not to hit her head on the roof, and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother’s shoulders. 

“Hey, bug!” Sam has never been so happy. His little sister didn’t hate him or resent him. She was blown away when she noticed he was there. He gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. 

Logan was the first to pull away from the hug. “So, are you coming with me and De?” Sam nodded in response. 

“Then let’s go!”

—————————————————————

Jericho was only a couple hours out from Stanford, and Logan was itching to stretch. Dean decided to stop at a convenience store to pick up what he thought was the most important meal of the day. Junk, junk, and junk. Logan’s only request is a bottle of chocolate milk, which she argues gives her stronger bones since it contained calcium. Dean always shook his head at the remark, muttering “smartass” as he walked away. He concluded his eight year old sister was smarter than him since Logan always had a book in her lap and was always ready for research. Research, to Logan, was her job. 

Dean walked out, bags of chips and some fruit in one hand, drinks in the other. Logan immediately beamed when she saw the bottle of her favorite drink in her brother’s hand, snatching it quickly and starting to unveil the packaging.

“Hope you don’t think you’re feeding our baby sister that crap,” Sam spoke, entering big brother mode.

“S’what the fruit is for. I’m not that awful,” Dean says defensively as he hands a banana to Logan, which she gladly accepts. “Hey, calm down drinking that milk, you’ll get a stomachache.”

Logan rolls her eyes and puts the bottle in the cupholder, watching Dean put the nozzle back into place in the gas pump.

“You and Dad still running credit card scams?” Sam asked with sarcasm rolling off his tongue. 

“All we do is apply. It’s not our fault they send us the cards.”

“Dean has a point,” Logan butts in and earns a playful scowl from Sam.

“What names did you write on the application this time?” Sam questions as Dean hops back into the drivers seat.

“Uh, Bert Aframian and his loving children Hector and Carmen. Scored three cards out of the deal.” Dean replied with a smirk on his lips. Logan buckled in and took a bite of her banana.

“Sounds about right,” Sam said before changing the subject. “I swear, man, you got to update your cassette tape collection.” 

Logan’s eyes widened. One rule about being in the car with Dean is that you do not talk about his music taste.

“Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.” Sam was actually serious, and Logan couldn’t help but snicker.

“House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.” That comment made Logan laugh out loud. 

“Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. It’s Sam to you.” Sam only directed the comment towards his brother, since he loved when Logan called him the nickname. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you, the music’s too loud,” Dean said as he turned the volume knob up. Logan began to rock her head to the amplified tunes as Dean pulled the Impala out of the gas station parking lot. The brothers were enthused to see their sister so cheerful, considering the circumstance.

—————————————————————

On the way to Jericho, the siblings were stopped by cop cars and ambulances surrounding the bridge. Dean pulled to the side of the road so he could reach over and unlock the glovebox. He pulled out a box that contained fake IDs, badges, and anything else illegal you could think of. Logan’s eyes wandered and examined the scene.

“Let’s go,” Dean commented. “Lo, stay here and keep your head down, alright?” Logan responded with a quick nod. Sam and Dean grabbed their respected badges and stepped out of the car, walking towards police officers. Logan decided to unbuckle her seatbelt and lay across the seat, staring blankly at the Impala’s ceiling. A few minutes passed and the brothers entered the car once again. Logan sat up and buckled her seatbelt again.

“Let’s go find Amy.”

—————————————————————

Logan walked down the sidewalk in between her two brothers, them thinking it was the best protection in case something happened in public. Logan felt so small next to the pair, since Dean and Sam were both over six feet tall. As they walked near a storefront, they saw a woman putting up missing person flyers.

“You must be Amy,” Dean assumed, getting a yes in response from the woman. “We’re Troy’s uncles. I’m Dean. This is Sammy. And this is his niece, Logan.” Logan had to hold back a giggle from being referred to as Dean’s daughter.

The three siblings ended up squished together in a booth at the restaurant with Amy and her friend sitting across from them. Amy began to recite the story of when she last saw Troy, and Dean mentioned that the way he disappeared was suspicious. He told the girls to speak up if they knew anything.

“With all these guys missing, people talk,” Amy’s friend spoke up.

“What do they talk about?” Sam and Dean both said simultaneously. Logan’s furrowed her eyebrows, a confused look plastered on her face as she looked between the both of them. She shrugged it off.

The girls began to tell an old legend about a woman who was murdered in town. Apparently, she hitchhikes and when people pick her up, they disappear forever.

It was time for research.

—————————————————————

The library, one of Logan’s favorite places to be. Books surrounding her made her feel at ease. She watched as Dean typed out wrong search results, trying to find an article about the girl that was murdered. But that’s what was wrong, she wasn’t murdered, she committed suicide. 

“Let me try,” Logan begged as Dean had another failed search result.

“I got it,” Dean said confidently as he swatted her hand away from the mouse. Logan pushed her chair into his, knocking Dean out of the way so she was in control of the computer.

“Seriously?” Dean muttered, but deep down knew that if anyone get could an article to pop up, it would be his little sister. Sam tried not to laugh as he watched the situation unfold.

“Angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?” Logan knew the answer, but wanted to make sure her brothers were following. Once she received nods from both of them, she continued. “Then it’s not murder.” Logan replaced murder in the search bar with suicide. A news article popped up, causing Logan to smirk at her siblings.

“1981. Constance Welch, who was twenty four, jumps off Sylvania Bridge and drowns in the river. An hour before they found her, she called 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them, and when she comes back, they aren’t breathing. Kids both die.” Logan explains, getting a “hm” from Dean. The bridge she jumped off of was the same bridge the siblings were stopped on earlier that day. They headed out of the library and drove the Impala to Sylvania Bridge.

—————————————————————

The sun had set and the stars glowed a dull white light. The siblings pulled up to the infamous bridge and got out, inspecting and checking out the water below.

“Do you think Dad was here?” Sam asked as he looked over the bridge’s railing.

“He’s chasing the same story, and we’re chasing him. We gotta keep digging until we find him.” Dean replied. Dad had been here, and Logan wasn’t sure if she should be ecstatic or afraid.

“Dean, I told you. I gotta be back by-.”

“Monday,” Dean finished his younger brother’s sentence. “Right, the interview. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?”

“Maybe. Why not?” Logan knew an argument was stirring. She really wished she could go back and wait in the car. She despised when the two of them fought.

“Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you’ve done?” Dean was getting curious.

“No, and she’s not ever going to know.” Sam hit him right back with certainty. Logan hoped the trip would pull him back to them, to her. It seemed like all he cared about was school and this Jessica chick.

“Well, that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy, but you’re gonna have to face up to who you really are.”

“Yeah? And who’s that?” Sam spat back.

“One of us,” Dean replied simply. He was a Winchester, and he couldn’t escape the last name.

“No, I’m not like you. This is not going to be my life.” That one hurt. Logan tried to keep herself from tearing up. “And I don’t want it to be her life either,” Sam commented while pointing at his sister. 

“I don’t either, Sam, but we have a responsibility.”

“To Dad and his crusade? If it weren’t for pictures, Logan wouldn’t even know what Mom looked like. She shouldn’t be fighting this battle. And even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom’s gone, and she isn’t coming back.”

Dean was furious. He took Sam by the collar and pinned him up against the bridge. “Don’t talk about her like that,” was all Dean could muster up to say. Logan felt like she needed to say something, to use her voice and defend herself, but she knew Dean would tell her to stay out of it. Dean released Sam and backed away, running a hand through his hair. Logan felt out of place in this whole mess, but she couldn’t exactly escape it.

Suddenly, Dean’s focus was placed elsewhere. He diverted the siblings attention to the figure he saw on top of the bridge’s railings. Constance. Her ghost fell off and the siblings ran after her. As they were distracted, the Impala’s engine turned on, and the headlights shined brightly in their faces.

“What the,” Dean was as confused as Logan.

“Who’s driving your car?” Logan questioned, and Dean pulled out the keys from his pocket. The tires squealed and the car lurched forward. As an instinct, Sam grabbed Logan’s hands and the three started running from the rabid Impala. In order to escape, they had to jump off into the safety of the water. Dean went first, and then Sam and Logan. Sam was lucky that Logan weighed practically nothing so he could hold on as they dangled from the bridge. Logan tried not to scream once she saw she was in the air. When Sam heard the car’s engine shut off, he helped Logan up the poles and followed suit.

“De?” Logan yelled, noticing Dean was covered in mud on the river’s bank. “Are you alright?”

Dean made an okay sign with his hands. “I’m super,” he replied full of sarcasm. Logan and Sam couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

Dean made his way up to the bridge, the smell of his dirty clothes practically radiating off of him.

“Car all right?” Sam asked as the three of them perched on the hood.

“Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!” Dean yelled, resulting in a smack from Logan. She gave Dean “the look.”

“Well, she certainly doesn’t want us digging around. What’s the plan now, genius?” Sam asked. 

Dean threw his hands up in annoyance. Logan couldn’t help but cover her nose with her shirt-sleeve. “You smell like a toilet,” Logan commented with a disgusted look on her face. Sam burst out into another fit of laughter while Dean dropped his head.

—————————————————————

The three arrived at a motel that had vacancies. Dean handed the owner a credit card, but the owner looked suspicious.

“You guys having a reunion or something?” He asked. Logan let out a silent sigh of relief. 

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned.

“That other guy, Bert Aframian. He bought out a room for a whole month.”

Next thing Logan knew they were in a vacated motel room. The place smelled of old fast food and dirty laundry. It was obvious that their father hadn’t been there for awhile.

“Dad was worried, trying to keep something from getting in,” Sam replied as he inspected the circle of salt and cats-eye shells.

“Centennial Highway victims,” Dean pointed out the pictures cluttering the walls.

Logan was invested in a certain series of pictures labeled the “Woman in White.” “Guys, Dad figured it out.”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked as he walked over to the pictures Logan was staring at.

“He found the same article we did. Constance Welch - the woman in white.”

“Then Dad would’ve found the corpse and destroyed it.” Dean assumed.

“She might have another weakness, De.”

“Dad would’ve made sure. Does it say where she’s buried?”

“Not that I can tell. If I were Dad, I’d go ask her husband. If he’s still alive.”

“Why don’t you two go see if you can find an address and I’ll go get cleaned up,” Dean said as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

“Hey, Dean,” Sam pipes in. “What I said earlier about Mom and Dad, I’m sorry.”

Dean puts a hand up. “No chick-flick moments.” Logan’s lips curled into a smile.

Sam lets out a chuckle. “Alright... jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“You guys are both punks,” Logan ends the tradition the siblings have had for years with her line. All three of them laugh.

Sam notices a picture stuck to the mirror, one of them with their father. Dean was eighteen, Sam was fourteen, and Logan was two. He folds the photo nicely and puts it in his pocket, recognizing that the picture was a good memory, unlike all the other ones from their childhoods. 

—————————————————————

The next morning, Dean was up and ready to go while Logan was still rubbing her eyes to keep them from closing. 

“Gonna get some food from the diner.. Lo, I’ll get you the usual. You want anything Sam? Aframian’s buying.” Dean said as he stood in the doorway. Sam shook his head. Dean headed out the motel room to get some food. Not even a few minutes later, Sam gets a call.

“What?” Sam said into the phone.

“Five-o. Take off,” Logan heard Dean say through the phone.

“What about you?” Sam said as he got up and packed his clothes back into a bag. Logan followed suit.

“Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad,” Dean ordered, hanging up the phone. 

Logan grew worried, she knew Dean was going to get arrested, but didn’t know how long he would stay in jail for. They couldn’t exactly afford a lawyer and Dean already told his siblings to leave. Sam spotted the officers walking up to their door through the window. That was their cue to go.

—————————————————————

While Dean was god knows where, Sam decided to go pay Joseph Welch a visit. Logan couldn’t stop her leg from bouncing the whole car ride. Of course she was close with Sam, but for the past two years, it was her and Dean against the world. It worried her that he could be behind bars while her and Sam talked to the husband.

The only information the siblings got from Mr. Welch is that his marriage was “definitely” healthy, and he did not believe in ghost stories. The hesitation before definitely gave Logan her suspicions. Once Sam brought up the woman in white, and how she preys on unfaithful spouses and partners, Welch got stuttery. He basically kicked the pair off his property.

Sam and Logan got into the Impala and drove until the sky turned dark. During the ride, Sam made a 911 call (Logan’s idea) in hopes of tricking the officers and giving Dean a chance to escape.

Sam’s phone started to ring, and the number was unknown. When he answered, she heard Dean’s voice. Sam put the call on speaker. “Fake 911 call, Sammy? That’s pretty illegal.”

“You’re welcome, or actually, thank your sister.” Dean shook his head when he heard that comment.

“Listen, Sam, we gotta talk.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. The husband was unfaithful. Lo could sense it a mile away. So, we are dealing with a woman in white. She’s buried behind her house.”

“Sammy, would you shut up for a second?” Dean interrupted. “Dad’s gone, he left Jericho.”

“What? How do you know?” Logan crossed her arms over her chest. They’ve been following an empty lead.

“I’ve got his journal. He doesn’t go anywhere without it. There’s coordinates though, haven’t figured out where they lead yet.”

“Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam rubbed his tired eyes. Out of know where, a figure appeared in the road. Sam slammed on the brakes and Logan let out a shriek. When the car was stopped, the only sound present was Logan and Sam’s panting. A voice spoke from the backseat, saying “take me home.” Logan jumped out of her own skin. Sam stared at the woman for a few seconds before letting out a stern no.

The doors locked and Logan started the panic. She tried to unlock the door or open it, but it wouldn’t budge. The car started to drive itself, the tires squealing as it headed down the road. Logan’s panic was now visible. 

“Lo, bug! It’s gonna be okay, I promise!” Sam had to yell so he could get through to his baby sister. His words echoed Dean’s from the night Sam left for Stanford, and that calmed the girl down a little. Logan nodded to reassure her brother. 

The Impala ended up outside an old house. The home was falling apart, and Logan assumed this was Constance’s place.

“Don’t do this,” Sam pleaded with the ghost.

“I can never go home,” she replied, disappearing in to thin air as Logan figured out she was afraid to go home. 

Logan jumped back against the door when the woman in white appeared on top of her brother. She felt frozen, confused on what to do.

“You can’t kill me, I’m not unfaithful. I’ve never been,” Sam managed to spit out. Constance began to kiss Sam, and Logan tried to grab the car keys, but Constance disappeared. Sam started to scream bloody murder, and bloody holes formed in his chest. Constance reappeared, her skin non-existent.

“Logan! Get down now!” The girl listened immediately, getting out of the way of Dean’s gunfire. Dean’s gun clicked just as Sam decided that he’s taking Constance home. He shifts the Impala into drive and slams on the accelerator. Logan can’t help but let out a scream, shielding her face in case the windshield broke and debris flew in. The car ended up in the kitchen. 

Dean ran in, the dust in the air causing him to cough. “Sam! Logan!” The two siblings in the car were a little banged up. “You guys alright? Can you move?” Dean asked with concern. 

“Yeah, help us,” Sam muttered. Dean carefully assisted Logan out of the passenger window before getting Sam out. Dean couldn’t help but look Logan over for cuts and bruises.

Constance noticed the siblings were out of the car, and pinned a dresser against them. Logan groaned in pain, her body already feeling weak. The three watched as Constance’s children came down the stairs and took her away. The dresser became light and the siblings knock it out, releasing them from the wall.

“You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy,” Dean praised as he slapped Sam’s injured chest. Logan let out a sigh of relief as Dean squatted to her height so he could pick her up and engulf in her a hug. “Proud of ya, bug. I know it was scary, but you kept your cool,” Dean cooed as he stroked Logan’s hair.

“You know I’m not a baby, right?” Logan commented as she wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck. He put her down after a few moments, scoffing.

“I know. I just worry about you.” Dean admitted as he ruffled her hair. Sam squeezed his little sister’s shoulder, feeling guilty that she had to go through the last twenty minutes. The subject quickly changed.

“What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Hey, saved your ass!” Dean fought back as he went to inspect his beloved car. “I’ll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I’ll kill you,” The eldest brother threatened. Logan shook her head with a smile plastered on her face. They were all gonna be just fine.

—————————————————————

The part Logan dreaded about this weekend was having to take Sam back to Stanford. She believed her and Sam bonded, as well as her two older brothers. Dean pulled up outside of Stanford’s apartment buildings, and Logan started to tear up.

“Maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?” Sam asked when he got out of the car. Logan stuck her head out of the open window in the back. 

“Sammy, I don’t want you to go,” The youngest Winchester pleaded, a tear falling off her cheek.

“Oh, bug.. I’ll see you soon, okay? I swear,” Sam promised as he wiped the tear off his little sister’s cheek. Logan nodded, holding out her pinkie. 

“You know what to do,” Logan said as Sam linked his pinkie with hers. His lips curled into a small smile. Sam began to walk away as Dean turned the engine back on.

“Hey, Sam!” Dean said to get his brother’s attention. “We made a hell of a team back there.”

Sam nodded in agreement as he watched his siblings drive off. 

Logan sniffled as she watched Sam walk into his apartment building. She wished there was something she could’ve done to have him stay. She’ll never forgive herself for that.

As Dean kept driving, keeping the ride silent, Logan started to get a nasty headache. A deju-vu like vision clouded her mind, seeing a blonde woman burning on the ceiling. She groaned out as her head ached with pain.

“Lo? What’s wrong, darlin’?” Dean’s voice was filled with concern.

“We have to go back!”

“Back? To Sam’s? Why?”

“Just trust me! We have to go back!” Logan just wanted to hit her head against a wall to stop the pain. Dean took a sudden U-turn, speeding back to Stanford. Both of the siblings busted out of the Impala, running in to Sam’s apartment. Logan could already feel the heat burning her cheeks. Dean quickly turned the knob, a fire engulfing everything around Sam. 

“Sam!” The two screamed, trying to get his attention.

“Stay here, do not go any closer!” Dean ordered his sister as he fought the flames. He managed to grab Sam by the coat, escorting him out of the room. Logan followed the both of them outside, the fire department already en route.

Outside, a crowd started to form, and the siblings met at the Impala. Sam’s eyes were filled with tears, and Logan wrapped her arms around his torso in an act of comfort. Sam ran a hand through her hair, trying to sooth her as well as himself. Dean didn’t know what to do. Sam released himself from the hug, throwing a rifle into the weapon trunk.

“We got work to do.”


End file.
